Michael - Misbegotten: Prologues, Missing Scenes, Epilogues
by MzRenai
Summary: How did they catch Michael? Why was Ronon so scarce until towards the end? The episodes are told primarily from an Earth person's point of view so I hope to add a Pegasus spin with the focus (of course) being Ronon.
1. Michael: Prologue Part A

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with nor do I own any part of Stargate, Stargate SG1 or its' movies, Stargate Atlantis, or any of the characters. My stories are for purely entertainment purposes, with no monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is based on the episode "Michael" with references to "Rising", "Duet", "Instinct", and "The Long Goodbye"; plus some foreshadowing for "Irresistible" and "Sateda" while continuing from my _'The Long Goodbye Epilogue_'.

This story explores: how Michael was captured, why Ronon is only seen in the flashback of the 1st day then is nowhere near Michael until he happens upon Teyla and Michael in the gym, after which Ronon is being babysat by John for the hall meeting, then when things start going wrong he is once again with the group for all discussions, and why Ronon is so sure he is finally going to be able to kill Michael that he engages Michael in an actual conversation prior to the escape. With a slight touch on Teyla and how Michael remembered he could mind tap.

-OO-

_**Pre-episode**_

Dr. Elizabeth Weir sighed, Carson believed he had hit the metaphorical wall in his retro-virus research, he needed clinical trials. A benign way of saying they needed to bring a live Wraith to Atlantis. The very idea of putting her people in danger by both having to capture a Wraith and then having a Wraith in the city should have been enough to make Elizabeth's stomach swirl, but her pride in her people made her stomach strong. No, it wasn't the Wraith that was making her wary, it was the IOA's staunch support of Dr. Beckett's project that was causing the swirl. The IOA, hitherto staunch supporters of nothing except increased regulations, paperwork, decreased budget, and complaints - couched in suggestion; suddenly approved increased medical supplies for humanitarian efforts and green-lighted the capture and captivity of as many Wraith as Dr. Beckett required.

John was staring at her, awaiting her decision, yet she didn't have any say... not really. Around the bile rising in her throat Elizabeth gave the order, "Do what you need to do, take as many teams as you need for both the capture and then to maintain security on Atlantis."

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard stood and started to leave her office, Elizabeth's call halting him briefly in her office door, "And, John, this might not be a onetime thing."

-OO-

Ronon, sword on his back, was grinning and spinning his gun waiting for the remainder of his team to embark on this mission to kill Wraith. Finally, Atlantis was going on the offensive!

Dex heard McKay as Rodney chattered about the safety of the mission with Sheppard while the two approached the jumper. "The trap's set? I mean we're just going to gate to the planet, take-up position with a _huge_ Marine contingent already there, right? Turn on Teyla's necklace, grab a Wraith, turn the necklace off, gate home..."

Ronon growled, "We'll gate home after all the Wraith are dead."

"What? Oh... ah..." Rodney looked nervously to John.

"Not all dead Big Guy, we want one alive."

"No we don't, you do."

John stopped right in front of Ronon, "One alive, or you don't come."

Rodney oblivious to the Satedan's internal struggle gasped, "If Ronon's not going then I can stay back too!"

Sheppard still glaring at Ronon stated in his command voice, "Ronon's coming, as are you. We need you to make sure the repairs on the necklace worked and then to make sure we can turn it off again. Now, load up, Lorne and Teyla are waiting."

Ronon hadn't moved other than to holster his gun and fold his arms across his chest, John noted he didn't look happy. "You can kill all but one, that's gotta be good for something?" John got an eyebrow raise. "and 1st dibs if the retrovirus doesn't work. Just think if we do this more than once, all those dead Wraith..." John was wheedling now.

A slow smile was emerging on Dex's face. "Ok."

"Ok. Can we please get going?"

"Sheppard"

"What?!"

"You take the one you want alive, anything I see is dead."

John just nodded and sat in the pilot's chair, he had a feeling this could be a never ending conversation and they did have a timetable after all. Closing the hatch on the remainder of his team and a few more Marines he glanced back at Ronon who was standing with his arms braced between the jumper's two sections. "No killing the one I've got just so we have to do it all again." Ronon growled. "I mean it Ronon, I'm ordering you to keep alive the one I take down."

Rodney was glancing back and forth between John and Ronon, his eyes wide. Ronon seemed to nod, maybe, but whatever happened John must have taken it as an agreement because they were taking off.


	2. Michael: Prologue Part B

The waiting had been surreal, but the actual battle intense. Sheppard chose what he hoped was a healthy, unconscious Wraith from the stunned only pile and after having it bound propped it up on the jumper then let Ronon have at it. Well, let, wasn't really the issue it was more that John could focus elsewhere and not watch a gleeful Ronon beheading and amputating Wraith...

Teyla had been busy helping the Marines gather stunners, grenades, and anything useful off the enemy. Rodney was sequestered in the jumper making sure there wouldn't be any surprises from the sky while the remaining teams were either guarding the gate or removing all traces of Atlantis from the attack.

"Sir?"

"Just ignore the enthusiasm, Lorne, the actions are sound. We have to be certain that every Wraith is really and permanently dead so they can't report back that Atlantis attacked, it saves our ammunitions and once the 'shot' pile is either kawhooshed out of existence or exploded to pieces with Wraith grenades it will make the remains appear to have been taken out by a rival hive or at worst sword wielding locals."

"Actually, Sir, I was only wondering about two things..."

"What?"

"Appendages?"

"He's got time."

"Sir?"

"Swords, knives, and necklaces Major; swords, knives, and necklaces..." John's voice died off then to himself he noted, "I should really order him some stuff with his salary then he wouldn't have to trade."

Understanding filled the Major's eyes as Teyla interrupted, "That is a good idea John, start with boots and pants." then reporting in, "We have collected all the weapons and grenades and have loaded them into the jumpers. The men are still sweeping for shells."

"Good. We're almost ready to take off. Soon as Ronon's done then we'll..."

"Actually, that was my second question." Teyla and John looked to Evan. "Well, not so much of a question but uhm... you do realize he's... what I mean to say is he stopped... maybe you should talk with him, Sir."

"Spit it out Evan."

"Ronon's stopped the Marines from beheading the rest of the unconscious Wraith, Sir. He's only... ah... cleaning up the dead while he's waiting for them to come around."

Teyla's smile was huge, "I always knew he was a man of honor. I shall get additional weapons from the jumper so that we may help him when the time comes."

Once Teyla was out of ear shot John grabbed Lorne's arm and hissed, "Are you serious?" an affirmative nod from Evan caused John to rant quietly so that the two Pegasus natives wouldn't hear, "We're on the clock here. Soon as the Wraith realize the transmitter's dead or whenever these guys were supposed to report back passes... who knows how many more are going to come."

Major Evan Lorne whispered back, "What are your orders, Sir?"

A quick glance showed Teyla still in one of the jumpers and Ronon's back busily throwing Wraith arms and legs through an active gate, "Behead them now while he's busy."

Lorne looked towards the men guarding the unconscious prisoners and with a single nod gave the orders; neither John or Evan watched them being carried out - both more worried about keeping Teyla and Ronon oblivious until it was too late.

Their worry had been needless, as soon as the last head had been severed Ronon had shut down his wormhole to planet radiation and the gate began to dial-in. The men guarding the gate dug in and lifted their weapons even as they gave the warning cry.

Sheppard cursed and then yelled orders, "Fall back to the jumpers! Cloak now! Rhodes, Cole give us a visual!" Halfway to the jumper John saw his Wraith propped up on nothing as the jumper cloaked, radioing Cole for a stunner he shot the sucker again just to be sure and then moved forward with Cole to drag the stupid thing into the jumper.

Ronon would have rather stayed and fought than retreat, but he didn't want to upset Sheppard; so he headed for the jumper Rhodes was waving out of when he saw a Wraith stunner blast out of the corner of his eye. His head turned and in seconds Dex was halfway to the jumper Teyla was now waving out of and trying to determine what Sheppard and Cole were doing.

Wraith! Subconsciously, his gun came up and he thumbed it back to kill. The Wraith was attacking Sheppard and Cole in the most bizarre and ineffective manner Ronon had ever seen. Whatever. Ronon wasn't about to ignore the advantage and blasted its head straight off.

John and Cole dropped the headless Wraith and sprinted back into the jumper while cursing and retching respectively. "Close it up!"

Wiping Wraith neck and blood off the side of his face Sheppard turned a furious glare upon Ronon.

"What?"

"What!?" John's incredulous was all the more obvious in the lowly snarled word. "You could have killed us," the Colonel's voice was climbing in both force and anger, "not to mention this whole damn mission was for nothing because you can't follow orders!"

Ronon stared at his superior obviously and honestly flummoxed, but John was to angry to see it. Searching for words Ronon pled his case, "It was a clear shot. I wouldn't..."

"Damn it Ronon! Just one Wraith alive!"

Ronon looked past an irate John, Cole was looking a bit green and digging Wraith neck out of his ear, the other guys wouldn't even look at him, Rodney was clearly aghast, and Teyla appeared sympathetically annoyed... but nowhere was the Wraith he had seen Sheppard drag out of the pile some 20 minutes ago, hadn't Sheppard put it in the jumper. "I..." Ronon's eyes darted around again just to be sure, "I..."

"Just shut up." Sheppard turned his back to Dex and made for the front of the jumper, "Lorne?"

"Sir."

"Keep cloaked and take your jumper a bit more south of the gate. We'll move westerly if needed. Let's sit tight and gate home when it's all clear. This mission was a bust, we'll do it again on another planet _without_ Ronon. Maintain radio silence. Sheppard out."

Teyla stood quietly but as usual noticed everything. Ronon had not meant to anger John, his confusion at John's accusations had turned to hurt and finally anger upon hearing John's words to Evan. Teyla saw him straighten and look straight ahead at the HUD, her mistake was turning to look too.

John's "What the..." kept everyone's attention forward until he growled, "Keep your ass in the jumper! That's an order." but the hatch had never completely opened and was already closing since Ronon had hit the control again on his way out.

Specialist Ronon Dex hit the ground running and firing, four down as he headed for the DHD with Sheppard screaming in his ear. He had to make it, he had already been hit twice, anymore and he'd be done for. Three more down and he was punching in an address. Ronon heard and felt the darts turning, slid his gun to stun and shot two more before gasping into the radio, "There's your Wraith, Sheppard." then he was through the ring with 11 Wraith and 5 darts on his tail.

John literally screamed into the radio while death followed Dex with no mercy, "I'll wait for you. Ronon!" There was no reply and then the gate blinked out.

The silence of utter shock filled both jumpers.

When the burden of command forced the Lt. Colonel to push his own horror aside he glanced at the remainder of his team, Rodney was blanched white and frozen ... no speech meant it was bad, real bad and Teyla looked to be crying silently until she noticed that John was looking at her, then her calm regalness ascended and she whispered, "I will wait as well."

A nod of acknowledgement to Teyla and then John radioed Lorne. "Major get one of the stunned Wraith by the gate and terminate the other one. Once you're ready to go, dial the gate and hold back, until the guys walk through. Teyla, McKay, and I are going to sit tight and wait for Ronon."


	3. Michael: Prologue Part C

In the end no one had left the planet. It was the most silent and depressing 17 hours they had experienced since coming to Atlantis. They had orders to return in 24 no matter what and everyone was horrifically aware of how fast the window was closing when Teyla started her _Wraith Zone_ and chanting, "No, no. He will kill your brethren. He will live."

"Lorne, stun the bastard!" John ordered via radio as he and Rodney rushed towards Teyla.

"Teyla, Teyla!"

Teyla blinked her hand already at her temple, "I am fine, Rodney."

"Well, you didn't look it."

"What'd it say?" Teyla shook her head, not wanting to repeat its words lest they become true. John took her hand and knelt in front of her before repeating his question.

"He named Ronon as the Satedan Runner, said that other Wraith would be alerted and allowed to join the hunt. He knows we are from Atlantis."

-OO-

It was 2 minutes until the 24 hour deadline and Sheppard was feigning sleep, a lame excuse for missing the deadline but there it was. It appeared Lorne was sleeping too as John hadn't heard anything from Lorne's jumper since he had given the order to stun the Wraith every two to three hours.

Twenty-five hours and 19.6 minutes after Ronon had used a kamikaze run to meet the mission objective the gate began to dial in. "Cloak and heads up."

-OO-

Ronon strolled through the Ring, it was stupid to come back here, yet he did it anyway. Nothing greeted him. He was alone. The Satedan told himself it was to be expected and that it didn't matter he was still free; but it did.

"Ronon?"

A noise and he whirled, weapons drawn, and there in front of him was his team.

John had cleared his throat, not quite sure what to say even with Teyla and Rodney backing him up. Yes, he had screwed up but Dex should have put his weapons away by now.

Shock and exhaustion, Ronon blinked, was it really them here waiting for him... Rodney was nervously waving hi with a scanner still attached to his hand, Teyla was smiling, and Sheppard was just staring at him with his arms out keeping Rodney and Teyla from him. After all he'd done... what the ... oh! Ronon holstered his gun and sheaved his sword.

John stepped forward, a torrent of emotions: relief, exhaustion, joy, anger... all caused him to almost yell, "I'm sorry."

Ronon stared at John, he had never had a commander apologize to him even if they had been wrong. Of course Kell never would have waited for him either; The Marke Hartoren, his first unit commander, might have, seeing Ronon had been 11 when he had served under him but now... Ronon wasn't too sure. He gave Sheppard a nod of acceptance and then smirked while standing tall as John proceeded to admonish him.

Teyla had to speak loudly to interrupt John's rant, "I am tired. Ronon, never worry us in such a manner again."

Rodney agreed, "What she said." yelling just to be part of the team.

John rubber jawed at having his dress down being interrupted...

"He's not listening to you anyway." Rodney mumbled on his way back to the jumper, "He stopped listening after you said you were sorry, the only thing he's heard since then is me and Teyla."

"What?" John's head whipped back to Ronon, who was still smirking.

"Do I have a new one now?" Ronon asked loudly.

"What?"

Still speaking louder than normal, "You were ripping me a new one, right? So do I have one now?"

Sheppard was staring at him again, "Yeah, whatever. Let's go home."

As the two men made their way to the jumper John couldn't just let it go, still ranting, "Just never do that again, ok? We'll work it out, just don't do that again."

Ronon patted John on the shoulder and glared at the guy in his seat. The man immediately jumped to the back and Ronon sat down exhausted. John was going on about how Ronon hadn't really given him an answer when Ronon who didn't seem to be paying attention, whirled back around to take in the back of the jumper before thundering, "Where's the Wraith?"

John unconsciously upping his volume to keep in accord with Ronon, "Lorne's got him." then on radio, "Alright, let's go home. As soon as we park, we'll take it to a holding cell until we all pass medical, debrief, and get some rest. Then Beckett can dewraithatize it."


	4. Michael: Prologue Part D

Ronon and Carson were the last ones to enter the conference room, Ronon having a more thorough medical than anyone else on the mission per John's insistence; John didn't elaborate and Elizabeth didn't ask. As far as Dr. Weir was concerned the mission was a success, yes there had been a 24 hour extension due to the necklace not turning off as easily as the last time, but all her people were home and there was a Wraith in the cells... she really didn't want to know more than that in case she had to order another capture.

"Now that everyone is here I think it is safe to say this mission was a success and unless anyone has anything to add we should talk of how we are to proceed." Darn, darn, darn people had things to add; Ronon of all people, it must be important. "Ronon?"

Elizabeth startled as the usually subdued Satedan stated loudly, "One of the planets I was on is now occupied by Wraith, that's what took me so long. There was a landed Wraith cruiser and I picked up more."

Lorne and Rodney gasped out a simultaneous, "More?"

"You're saying there was a landed Wraith cruiser on the planet where you all..."

John quickly interrupted, "I may have over simplified why we needed the 24 hour extension." to Dr. Weir, than loudly to Ronon, "Do you remember the address?"

Ronon nodded and a blueprint sized paper was soon unrolled in front of the Satedan, looking at the life-size sketch of the ring's activation dais Ronon quickly tapped out an address, Rodney dutifully recorded it on his pad and it popped up immediately on Elizabeth's, she found herself unconsciously speaking louder along with everyone else, "Will mark this planet, M6H-491, suspect and apprise our allies; then if we hear anything back will assume they didn't just land for repairs."

Ronon nodded then tapped out another address, "This one rings inside a cavern, great to take out darts... probably not to good for jumpers either." he yelled.

The Lt. Colonel glanced at Rodney to make sure he had entered the address and the appropriate notation in the system all while ignoring Dr. Weir's demanding look for further explanation.

Elizabeth opened her mouth, "The percussion!" Carson cried. All heads turned toward Dr. Beckett (except for Ronon's), "With his superior hearing..." then much louder, "I need to check your hearing lad."

"Why?" was immediately yelled back.

"How many ships were behind ya?"

Ronon thought a second, there had been five when he looked at the HUD then he picked up more... "At least eight" he bellowed. Then turning and punching John in the shoulder he gleefully announced at top volume, "The wreckage took out at least ten Wraith, not counting the pilots, a few more planets and I killed the rest."

Teyla watched as Dr. Weir's concern grew. John had explained on the planet why he did not tell Dr. Weir that they all were waiting for Ronon, something about not wanting the IOA or the military to know Ronon had acted without orders, not wanting him to be labeled a flight risk/security breach; but what he hadn't said, but all understood, was that they may have been ordered back without Ronon as he was not an Earther. Not wanting to get John in trouble or offend Ronon, Teyla decided now was a good time to apologize to Ronon just as Elizabeth opened her mouth again.

Leaning forward to grasp Ronon's forearm, Teyla said formally (and loudly), "Specialist Dex, I must inform you that we were unable to perform the _de mortius honor_."

As the two Pegasus Galaxy natives stared solemnly at each other, Sheppard glanced at Lorne while Elizabeth asked respectfully, "What is the _de mortius honor_?"

Still staring at, for all accounts her brother, Teyla responded quietly. "Honor of the dead. One day I hope to be able to perform it myself; but I doubt that day will ever come." Then to Ronon, still eye to eye, she raised her voice, "Hail and honor to Specialist Ronon Dex, man among men, killer of Wraith, defender of peoples, hero of the Ancestors." Ronon closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, Teyla slid her hand back to grab his before finishing the blessing, "You will no doubt have the honor again, Satedan." then with a squeeze she released his hand and settled herself back in her chair.

Ronon still hadn't opened his eyes so everyone turned to Teyla, the solemn air that had filled the conference room caused Dr. Heightmeyer to whisper, "Teyla?"

"When the Wraith come they usually come ferociously. In the heat of battle, during a culling there is no time to perform the _honor_. The stories teach that if ever we are the victor to look into the Wraith's eyes the moment before the kill and think the name of our dead as a memorial and to claim victory. It is hoped to be thought back to the hive. No one amongst the Athosians or any of our trading partners have ever been in a position to perform the honor. I believe, the Satedan before you has performed the honor many times and will perform it many still." Teyla paused, "Ronon Dex is a legend due to the _honor_ alone."

Ronon sat up before opening his eyes, a wicked grin forming as he reached for Ms. Emmagan's hand, clasped it then growled in what he thought was a respectful whisper, "You will perform _de mortius honor_ with me upon the Wraith here when Dr. Beckett is finished with it."

Carson flushed, mildly fearful in his correction, "Actually, lad I believe it will work this time."

"Still a Wraith, still needs to die."

"Ok, that settles that - Ronon, you're to be nowhere near him/it if this works and the Wraith is humanized."

"You said I had first kill!"

"If it doesn't work!"

"Have to be there for first kill." Ronon crossed his arms like a defiant toddler.

John agreed, "Oh, yeah you'll definitely be there in case it goes all Ella on us, but if Dr. Beckett succeeds you stay away."

"Is that an order, Sheppard?"

The whole table answered Dex, "Yes!"

A disgruntled look crossed the Satedan's face before he gave a hopeful look to Teyla. Shaking her head, Teyla replied in a manner to be heard by all, "I do not think he should see me, he tapped into my mind on the planet and learned much."

"Actually, luv we'll need you to see if it works completely and to make sure he isn't reaching out in anyway."

Teyla lowered her head for a second before looking at Kate, she saw time with her friend in a professional manner. Yes, human Wraith would no longer feed on her people a honest hope; but could she live with one knowing what it was, what it had done for centuries? Dr. Heightmeyer smiled gently back offering encouragement, Teyla stated firmly. "I will do what is required."

Discussion followed for at least another hour; but as everyone had forgotten to raise their voice Ronon didn't hear anything, not that he minded. In the end orders were given and apparently he had missed the cue for acknowledgement as John spoke loudly. "Ronon, you go with Dr. Beckett; then when he clears you, you have the remainder of the day to rest. Report to the cells at o-eight hundred tomorrow to help escort the prisoner to the isolation room." Ronon nodded and looked to Teyla, John saw the look and yelled, "Teyla's going to stay away from him until it works, just a precaution."


	5. Michael: Missing Scenes

_**Episode Missing Scene Atlantis:**_

He had been ordered to see Dr. Heightmeyer - immediately. She had been with a patient, Sheppard suggested she reschedule and someone scurried out of her office as Ronon agitatedly paced outside the door, he hadn't even been to the infirmary, not that he needed to go... but still...

"Ronon, please come in."

He flung himself into her office and continued pacing. The doctor had switched offices shortly after he had accused her of being an Ancestral Priestess: more of a hallway and less like a room, more light, less comfortable furniture, access and visibility to the infirmary proper through a one-way mirrored side door... all amounted to less room to pace; making the action quite unsatisfactory and Dex's temper quickened. Why was he here getting his head examined? They were the ones allowing a Wraith to roam the city.

"How are you feeling?"

The shock of such a ridiculous question caused him to pause in midstride, he stared at her.

"Michael told me how you interrupted his sparring session..." Kate wasn't sure Ronon was going to answer, he was still standing stock still and almost gapping at her, so she pressed. "said you threw him up against a wall and almost strangled him."

"He threw Teyla to the floor!" Ronon started pacing again, what was wrong with these people?

"I understand you did the same when you first arrived."

He whirled his body towards her, his dreds whipping, "I wouldn't have hurt her!"

Kate managed not to flinch, "I never said you would have. Ronon, please sit down."

Ronon kept pacing, his turn as he met the walls of her office becoming fiercer and fiercer while the amount of time to reach each wall less and less. Kate understood why John had wanted her to see Ronon immediately after the fight in the corridor, but she wasn't sure that had been wise, Ronon definitely needed to wind down.

"Ronon give me a hundred push-ups." Ronon had stopped pacing and was again staring at her like she had lost her mind. Raising her eyebrow Kate bellowed in what she hoped was a commanding voice. "Now! Specialist Dex."

Ronon dropped and started doing pushup in perfect form. Kate couldn't help it her mouth dropped open, glad his dreds hid her face from view; Carson was right, the drill sergeant approach actually did work.

She knew she had to progress carefully. Although Ronon had said otherwise, Kate felt it had been no small challenge to convince Ronon that he and Teyla were completely different from the Wraith and accepted as fully human by the expedition members. And now, they had a de-wraithified human in their midst, not looking any different then himself and his teammate.

Making matters worse for Ronon was that in Michael's memory-less state it appeared that he was getting off scot-free after thousands of years of heinous crimes. Truthfully, he was. Kate shook her head, Michael had been reborn... he deserved a chance.

At the speed Ronon was executing the push-ups he had long ago passed the requisite hundred, Kate laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, she would not loose Ronon. Human since birth, a refugee, and survivor of the unthinkable... "How about some sit-ups?" Ronon didn't even pause as he fluidly shifted to his back and started the sit-ups with the same grim determination as he had the push-ups. Kate lost count of how many sit-ups he had done, but she was seriously concerned for his recently healed stomach muscles, yet he still didn't seem calm enough to talk. Not sure what else he could do in her small office she suggested jumping jacks in a calm voice. Without speaking Ronon used the sit-up to propel himself to standing before performing the suggested exercise.

He had been in her office for a little over a half hour when Kate called a halt to the exercises, allowing him to pace again as a cool down before standing in his path and taking his hand, she led Ronon to the stuffed chairs. "Please, sit Ronon." He did.

"You've known for some time now that Dr. Beckett has been working on this retrovirus, you even helped grab Michael. Why are you acting this way?" Kate of course knew, but she needed Ronon to understand himself if this counseling was going to do any good.

Ronon just lifted his head and looked at her, allowing her to see the betrayal, hurt, confusion, anger, and possibly fear swirling in his eyes. Then Kate did something she never thought she would do, without any thought at all, she hugged a patient.

Ronon stiffened at the contact, the first un-painful human contact, other than Teyla's Athosian head thing, in years... since Melena... and from an Atlantian no less. He did not cry, but Kate felt Ronon surrender in her embrace. They had made a break through, but there would be no talking today.

-OO-

_**Episode Missing Scene Alpha Site:**_

Teyla acknowledge the guard, outside of the tent Dr. Becket was currently in, with the inclination of her head as he was on the radio and she didn't want to interrupt.

Opening the tent she called, "Dr. Beckett?" With the doctor's attention Teyla continued, "Michael is awake and hungry. The increased dose did not appear to affect his memory."

"While he was unconscious did you sense anything?"

"No."

Carson mused, "Maybe, the transformation stripped him of the ability..."

"But his dream was identical to mine."

"Aye, luv. Dr. Heightmeyer and I are aware." Carson stopped unpacking and looked directly at Teyla before softening his voice. "We've theorized that since he tapped into your mind on the planet your brain might have a subconscious link."

Teyla froze, the MRE she selected almost slipping from her hand. "Are you suggesting that I gave him that dream?"

Still gentle Carson explained. "You have been having that dream more often since Michael came to Atlantis. Again, Kate and I are only theorizing but Michael's reaction so far has mostly been anger and betrayal, yet with the dream... well, that was fear and repulsion. Your feelings Teyla." Teyla opened her mouth but no sound came. "Luv, we are well aware of the mental and emotional stress you and Ronon are under with Michael being here and I'd wager so are you. Might that be why you haven't filled in your fellow Athosians?"

Ignoring the implication Teyla stuttered, "But... I... Then it is my fault he knows the truth. I planted the idea in his head. All that work to keep the truth from him and then I..."

"No, Teyla. No one can control their subconscious... certainly not while your asleep. Besides I'm the one he learned the truth from. I pushed myself to far and fell asleep, he took my records..."

Teyla put the soup down and shaking her head to get her own feelings in order interrupted the doctor. "We will not place blame. What is done is done." Carson nodded his agreement though saying it was easier than actually complying; but for Teyla's sake he would consent. Acknowledging the doctor with her own nod Teyla changed the subject. "So, it is most probable that Michael is unable to connect. That is good information and I will not have to spend as much time with him. Once I leave back to Atlantis I'll be too far to affect him and maybe things will go better."

"Aye, it couldn't get any worse."

Teyla nodded, picked up the discarded MRE and said, "I must return with this sustenance or he will get suspicious."

The guard, still on his radio, entered the tent and seeing Teyla leaving held the door open for her whilst speaking into his com, "She's coming back now. I'll come with her and relieve you for 30."

Making her way to Michael's tent, Teyla was oblivious to her escort; as she pondered that it was a good thing Michael could not invade her mind because if he was there now... well things certainly would be messier.


End file.
